


Christening

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexuality, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus asks Magnus to help him christen the Lost Light the night before its voyage. It's not exactly what Magnus imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if spark sex qualifies as M here, but let's play it safe.

"You do realize--"

"Yes, yes."

"--We launch tomorrow--"

"I know! _Of course_ I know!"

"And that this goes against--"

"No, c'mon, don't you--"

"--three--"

" _Stop_."

"--protocols."

Rodimus halted, Magnus stopping just in time before bumping into him. The giant mech stepped back, stared down at the suddenly rigid Autobot. Rodimus turned and glowered up at Magnus, optics casting a dim glow in the dark corridor. They stared at one another for a few moments before Magnus said, totally unfazed, "At _least_ three. But I am sure there are--"

"Magnus!" Rodimus exclaimed, exasperated. He threw up his arms. "C'mon. Don't be such a buzzkill."

"Buzzkill?"

"A Debbie Downer."

"Debbie..."

Rodimus pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're Earth phrases," he sighed, "just... nevermind."

"I did not acquaint myself much with Earth's culture during my stay there. I would not know."

"What I'm saying is," Rodimus held out his hands, face pleading, "will you just... Lighten up? Loosen some lugnuts, oil some gears. Just relax."

"I am relaxed," Magnus said, simply, without missing a beat. He looked perpetually blank and in a state of constant, professional ennui. It was a little sad. "I just do not think this is a good idea. For obvious reasons, as you know."

"Protocols, schmotocols," Rodimus snorted. He waved hands at Magnus. "Look. We're not on business right now. The ship's totally empty. We've got it all to ourselves. And, well..." He sidled up to Magnus with a mischievous grin playing at his lips, nudged him in the arm. "Doesn't that sound at least a little... Romantic?" He wiggled optic ridges.

Magnus was lost. "... We launch tomorrow."

"We don't launch for another seven hours!" Rodimus frothed. He shook his bowed head. "You can be so insufferable sometimes. Look, Magnus." He took the larger 'bot's hands, stared him square in the eye. "There's no harm in a little hanky-panky." He couldn't give a rat's ass if he was being too blunt and crass now. It was the only way to get through to Magnus. "It's consensual, and this ship is - well, it's pretty much _mine_ , so it's not like we snuck into some stranger's quarters and started--"

Magnus raised a hand. "I get the picture."

Rodimus chortled. "Sorry." He stood straight. "And anyway, I've been wanting to do this ever since the ship's construction was completed."

"... You," Magnus paused. He frowned. "... You've been planning this?"

"Eyup." Rodimus leered. "You gotta christen the ship, y'know?" He winked.

Magnus's cheekplates felt warm. "What you are proposing," he said, "is not exactly the correct way to christen a ship."

"No," Rodimus agreed. He bounced a hip against Magnus's. "But it sure is the _fun_ way."

"Hmm."

Magnus was stuck between a rock known as protocol and a hard place called Rodimus. However, on one hand, Rodimus was right. The ship was empty, they were alone, no one need know. Not like they were doing anything wrong, or out in the open. Still, Magnus had little trust in anything - machines both sentient and non. He was pretty sure Rodimus, who apparently planned all of this ahead, disabled any security cameras or feeds that would catch them in action. The idea of someone stumbling upon their filmed, uh, escapades, sent a cold chill right through Magnus's spark. It would be downright embarrassing, and no one would look at him the same ever again. As far as he knew, people feared, hated or respected him; he preferred it that way. Especially the former.

"I can hear your processors overworking themselves, Magnus," Rodimus said suddenly. The taller 'bot was knocked from his daze. He twitched, but that was all, appearing stoic as usual. The orange Autobot frowned and stepped back. "Look," he breathed, "if you don't want to do this, just say so. I won't force you."

Magnus sized his friend up. "Would you be upset if I refused?"

"Well, I'd be a little let down, but." Rodimus swung his arms behind him, looked up at his friend with a lopsided, but sincere smile. "Nah. I'd understand." After a few seconds of silence, Rodimus sighed and turned and raised his arms into a half-shrug. "I mean, I guess we could do the old fashioned christening. Though I hate to waste such good high grade."

"I did not yet give you my answer."

Rodimus turned. "Oh, no, it's okay," he reassured, "but yeah, we shove off soon, so maybe--" He nearly jumped when a large hand took his spoiler and gently pulled him back. He was suddenly flush against a warm body, and Rodimus looked up, surprised but curious.

Magnus bent down face to face with his friend. "I did not say no."

Rodimus blinked. "Yeah," he smirked and pressed a finger beneath Magnus's chin, "but you didn't say 'yes', either."

"I would think, as a mech who favored action over words..." Magnus hummed. He slowly turned Rodimus around. "You would... catch drift."

Rodimus stared a moment then snickered. "'Catch my drift', that's how you say it," he explained and Magnus's face fell flat again. He leaned forward and purred, "But close enough."

Taking Magnus by the hand, the two ventured off to the bridge. The lights flashed on, bathing the room in an egg-shell white. Control panels lit up with a soft hum, but the ship remained otherwise dormant. Rodimus headed inside first and pointed to the captain's chair. "You sit there," he said.

"This is the captain's chair." Stating the obvious didn't seem weird to Magnus in current situations. Especially where Rodimus was involved.

"Yes, well, right now, you get the throne."

Magnus said nothing more and moved to the chair. Took a stiff seat. He wanted to ask what happened next, but then suddenly Rodimus was between his legs and sitting on one of his thighs. "You comfortable?" he asked, smiling brightly.

Magnus nodded, for what it was worth. Rodimus purred. "Good." He raised a hand and took Magnus's chin. Just a little pinch and the larger 'bot obediently lowered his head. Rodimus was still humming as he kissed the semi-surprised Autobot. It was short, and he drew his head back, just an inch, nuzzling his happy grin against his comrade's faceplates. Magnus kept his hands on the armrests, but leaned into the touch, would have returned to the affection had Rodimus suddenly not sat back.

Not for long, however. The orange Autobot stretched his arms and wrapped them around Magnus's head. Pulled himself against the much larger mech's body. He kissed him again, hands stroking the back of Magnus's helm. He rut gently, very gently against his chassis and dermal plating. Magnus could feel tension leave his shoulders - tension he didn't even know existed. He lifted his arms, hesitant in the air before curling them around a tinier waist. Pulled Rodimus just a little bit closer. The apprehension in his kiss faded, and he returned it with the same amount of love and attention.

Rodimus made a sound of approval, dropping his hands to stroke back and forth over Magnus's shoulders, along the base of the smokestacks. They kissed and held one another for a while. Nothing too deep. Rodimus's kisses were warm and careful, pushing slowly past Magnus's reservations. He occasionally broke away to peck the corners of his mouth before taking his lips again. Magnus's chassis was warming up, a soft purr from his engine, and slowly but surely, he was lowering his shields and just falling into the groove. When one large hand actually reached up to rub a very shy, smooth circle at the center of Rodimus's spoiler, he knew he'd won.

Their hands explored all ready mapped territory. Still, it always felt like the first time. Touching, embracing Magnus. He was always so firm and distant, sometimes Rodimus forgot that underneath all that tough armor was a big, lovable softie. He'd never tell Magnus that, however. Rodimus's hands wandered over shoulders, up along the stacks mounted to each, down to caress antennae (Magnus always seemed to shiver or twitch when he touched them, so Rodimus made an effort to touch them _a lot_ ) and cheeks, further down chestplating between them.

Magnus's own hands went to work. The familiar warmth of the smaller 'bot's body seemed to melt the remaining ice riding his back. He touched hips, stroked arms, drew fingers along the lengths of Rodimus's spoiler. Rodimus's engine gave a small rev and Magnus took that as a good sign. Continued smoothing hands over the shuddering, yellow spoiler.

Naturally, it was Rodimus who drew back first, bursting at the seems with anxiety. His vents cycled warm air. " _Now_ you're relaxed," he gibed. Magnus snorted in return and looked down at the familiar _click-click_ sound. Rodimus placed a hand over his parting chestplates; as they swept aside, more protective layering slipped away, revealing an intricate nest of circuitry and spark chamber. It was practically bulging, his spark pulsating in thuds within. He was almost embarrassed, but Magnus was quick to open his own plating, show the same, fervent desire of his thrashing chamber.

Rodimus looked Magnus in the eyes again. A small, curt nod. Go ahead. Smiling, Rodimus very carefully reached inside; the edges of his fingers barely brushed the chamber doors, and it opened, welcoming. The spark within edged forward, an orb of bright, blue-white light. He tested the sensitivity; a simple touch and Magnus's chassis rumbled. He chuckled and pet the spark again, and again, and Magnus was bending forward, his spark pushing, needing more. Rodimus's own chamber was about to burst.

Magnus returned the same, caressing a seam along the protective chamber. Rodimus shivered, and his spark practically sprung forth. Its glow hot against Magnus's palm just faintly pressed against its powerful, pulsing surface. They each took a deep breath, readied their circuitry and processors, and Rodimus made himself comfortable between the larger 'bot's legs. Still, it required some help, and Magnus obliged. He held onto his lean hips, and Rodimus stretched forward. Bowing a few more inches, the two met, and their sparks collided with an almost frightening burst of energy.

Once the first, initial hit subsided, they let the tension roll off their backs. Drew away, took a breath and pushed again. Following this procedure once, twice, until their sparks warmed up, once more recognizing the familiar energy signatures. It then fell into routine - never a dull one, no. They ground against one another, their sparks rolling. Each sending out tendrils of energy and electricity, laced with personal data and information. Rodimus bucked forward, rather hard, and he could feel Magnus's doubt alongside his faith in their mission. Magnus grunted, pushed back, and the overwhelming sensation of hope and determination harbored in Rodimus's spark overtook him.

Magnus kept his arms tight around the smaller 'bot. He knew he had to be squeezing much too hard, but Rodimus did not protest or relent. In fact, he rather liked it. His embrace was perfect - consuming but not constricting. Rodimus felt both safe and free. He dug his fingers into Magnus's sides, spark undulating with spark. He curled his back, rolled forward and nearly arched, determined to take as much from the spark as it allowed. Magnus growled behind grit denta, his digits scraping down Rodimus's back, up, down, down, up.

Rodimus raised a shaky hand, touched Magnus's cheek. His head turned, and Rodimus took him into another kiss. Clumsy, too hot, his body swaying against the spark. Energy filling his chassis to the brim. Magnus slipped his cheek down along Rodimus's face, buried lips against the crook of his neck. The smaller 'bot crooned and tilted his head aside, and Magnus nuzzled against fuel lines and energon pumps, tasting the small electric glitches that flickered along their energy fields.

Their sparks began trembling, exhausted. Their systems overheating. Rodimus sat back, but Magnus followed, and the two held each other through the overload that hit them seconds later. Any excess energy spilling and dispersing, sending their processors reeling and CPUs spinning. The bright light that gushed like a geyser between them settled, and they fell slack in their embrace. The bridge smelled and tasted of electricity, residual energy prickling the cool air.

Rodimus sniffed and sat upright. He met Magnus's optics, dimmed. Their sparks nestled contentedly back in their chambers, doors closing, but plating remaining open. Vents fanning air between them. Rodimus smiled tiredly and pushed himself up, forehead to forehead with Magnus. "See?" he croaked slightly. Magnus idly stroked a hip. " _Much_ better than breaking a bottle of high grade against the bow."

Magnus scowled. He felt he should argue, but didn't feel like ruining the mood. Any doubts could wait for later. The afterglow was much too pleasant to pass up. He hunched forward and breathed, instead, "The _Lost Light_ is your ship, after all."


End file.
